


The Man Who Has Everything

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lex's birthday is coming up. Clark really wants to get him something ultra-special, but what do you get for someone who can buy himself a small island if he wanted to?





	The Man Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Martha wandered into the kitchen late one afternoon to find Clark sitting at the table. There was a half-full glass of tea by his elbow and a catalog in front of him.

 

"Shopping, Clark?"

 

"Lex's birthday is coming up. He can buy anything he wants, so I don't know what to give him."

 

"Bongo drums."

 

"Bongo drums, Mom?" Martha laughed at the expression on her son's face. 

 

"I saw it in a movie once. Katherine Hepburn's character said the sign over them said 'For the man who has everything'. She got them for her boyfriend."

 

Clark blushed but Martha pretended not to notice. She had been suspecting for some time that Lex had more than a friendly interest in her son. And, furthermore, she suspected her son's interest in Lex would someday, if it hadn't already, become sexual in nature.

 

"Lex, doesn't qualify as my boyfriend."

 

"Well, Clark, there *are* gifts that you don't buy. Think of what he likes to do. Maybe plan a day with him. I'll convince your father to let you have the whole day."

 

Clark nodded before grabbing his books to head to Chloe's to study. At Chloe's he settled in with her and the studying went well for a while. Then he became preoccupied with his thoughts of what to get for Lex. They had known each other for over a year now and he wanted to show how much the friendship meant to him. When Chloe asked him the same question three times without an answer she threw a pillow at him.

 

"Earth to Clark!"

 

"Sorry, Chloe. I was thinking about something."

 

"Problem? Maybe I can help."

 

"I don't think so. I'm trying to decide what to give Lex for his birthday."

 

Chloe giggled. Clark's eyebrows rose. Chloe giggled louder.

 

"What?" Clark all but shouted at his friend. 

 

"You might offer your virgin body. I'm sure he would consider that a fantastic gift."

 

"That's crazy! Lex is straight, in case you haven't noticed. There was Victoria. Then that witch he married. And what makes you think I'm a virgin?" 

 

This sent Chloe off into another round of giggles as the red heat of a blush took over Clark's face. He grabbed his books and started for the door.

 

"Clark, don't be angry. I see the way he looks at you. The way you're the only one he touches or lets touch him. And I see the way *you* look at him and move into his personal space whenever you're with him. I think both of you should just admit it."

 

"You're wrong about him, Chloe." Under his breath too low for her to hear he added, "I wish you weren't."

 

Clark stumbled out the door and as soon as he was out of sight he turned toward the castle. He stood for a long time in the dark under a tree just watching as Lex moved around his home doing his normal day-to-day things. Finally, Clark sighed and headed for home.

 

He had trouble falling asleep that night. When sleep finally came it brought dreams of Lex. When Martha called to him that it was time to get ready for school he realized his sheets were covered with drying come. He stripped the bed and hurriedly stuffed the sheets into the back of his closet so his mother wouldn't find them. He could wash them Saturday morning while Martha was at the market. 

 

The rest of his week was spent trying to decide what to do about the impending birthday. Lex had laughed it off when he asked when it was. Said to just wait until the new car showed up. His father was always a week ahead so his gift was always early. The new car had put in its appearance almost a week ago. Clark didn't have much time. 

 

Saturday he woke and smiled as he decided to follow his subconscious and give Lex the gift he had dreamed about. He rolled out of bed, hurried through his shower and got downstairs in time to talk to Martha before she left for the market.

 

"Mom, I've decided what to do for Lex's birthday. I'll do my chores early tomorrow and then go spend the day with him. That is still ok with you, isn't it?"

 

"Of course, Clark. I'll tell your dad."

 

Martha wanted to ask what Clark had decided to do for Lex's birthday but thought it might be better to let it lay. If Clark had decided on sex as a gift she didn't need to know that. She had been very clear with him about all forms of sexuality when they talked about it. She had even said she thought he might be impervious to Earth STD but he should still take precautions. 

 

Clark called Lex after his chores were completed.

 

"Clark, its Saturday. Don't you think I might sleep in?"

 

"I waited until I had my chores done. Unless you had a late night I figured you'd be up."

 

Lex had been *up* all right. Up and fantasizing about his favorite farm boy. He continued to stroke himself slowly as he talked to Clark on the phone. Little did he know that Clark had turned in the kitchen toward the castle so he could focus in on Lex's little scene. Clark's breath hitched a little in response. He had never spied on Lex this way before. 

 

"Actually I am up. What's going on?"

 

Clark shut down his vision so he could talk coherently with Lex. 

 

"I wanted to ask if we could spend the day together tomorrow. Celebrate your birthday."

 

"I don't usually do anything special, Clark. What did you have in mind?"

 

"Let me surprise you, please?"

 

"Alright. What time will you be over and please don't say anything before eight. I need my beauty sleep."

 

"Lex, you're already about as beautiful as you can get." Clark knew he was blushing but he needed to start somewhere if he was going to admit how he felt about the man on the other end of the line. 

 

He heard a shape intake of breath and turned back focusing in on Lex in his bed again. The vision made him harden in his jeans. Lex was lying down, phone tucked in the hollow of his throat, legs spread, fingers working in his ass as the other hand pumped his dick. Clark headed toward his room, navigating by memory alone as he continued to watch Lex.

 

"Clark, sorry I need to go." 

 

Lex released his cock to disconnect the phone. Clark dropped the phone as he kicked his bedroom door closed, even though his parents weren't at home. He ripped his pants in his haste to get to his own throbbing cock as he watched Lex work himself harder. 

 

Clark matched Lex's rhythm. He wet two fingers and inserted them into his ass as he watched Lex add a third finger to his own. Clark stood swaying in the middle of his room working as hard as Lex was to bring himself off. He wanted to come as Lex did. Clark's mouth opened as he panted wanting the man he was watching. Wanting to come when Lex did. 

 

Lex arched his back as his come shot high into the air. Clark groaned and squeezed his dick hard bringing his own climax. Clark's eyes closed as his body bucked with the force of his release. He sank slowly onto the floor and panted as he watched Lex panting in his bed. 

 

Tomorrow Clark planned to tell Lex how he felt about him. He hoped that Lex would at least still be his friend after the confession. He wouldn't let himself hope for more.

 

Sunday morning Clark sped through his chores. He kissed his parents goodbye before heading up to shower. Having heard the truck leave he knew he had plenty of privacy. His parents were going into Metropolis to visit Martha's aunt so he would have the whole day. 

 

Standing in the shower he allowed himself to fantasize about Lex as he slowly brought himself off. It took him over thirty minutes to decide what to wear. He tried to remember if there was ever a time that Lex seemed to look at him more than any other. 

 

Finally, he went with the shirt Lex had given him for his birthday, reasoning that Lex must have wanted to see him in the deep red color. He had to admit to himself that the shirt emphasized the color of his hair and eyes. Instead of leaving it hanging out as he normally did he tucked it into the top of his tightest pair of black jeans. 

 

The last time this pair had gone through the wash Martha had threatened to throw them out. He had stopped her by promising to only wear them around the house. In reality he had wanted to keep them because he thought Lex liked him in them.

 

He had made arrangements with Lex's cook for his breakfast to be ready at eight-thirty. Looking at the clock he was glad he had super speed to get him there on time. Stepping into his boots, he zoomed out of the house, making it to the castle with seconds to spare.

 

He smiled at Lex's cook as she put the finishing touches on the tray. 

 

"Will you tell everyone that I'll take care of anything Lex needs today? All of you take the day off."

 

She looked at him and smiled. Had this request come from anyone else she would have ignored it but she had been with Lex a long time and knew this boy could get away with issuing orders in his house. She watched as Clark picked up the tray and headed out of the kitchen. Within two minutes the only people left in the house were Clark and Lex.

 

As he traveled up the stairs he peeked in on Lex to make sure he wouldn't interrupt any early morning self abuse. Lex was still sleeping as Clark opened the door. The sight that greeted him caused his cock to stir. 

 

Lex was lying on his stomach, sheets dragging on the floor, pillow clutched under his head and chest. None of that would have had much of an effect on the boy except for the fact that Lex's extremely round, delicious ass was bare. The closest Clark had come to seeing him nude, other than the spying the day before, was a pair of swim trunks in the pool. 

 

Clark closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. When he thought he was under control he set the tray on a small table near the bed. Walking to the bed he tried to keep his eyes off the tempting ass of his friend. Telling himself to keep it cool. 

 

Reaching out he touched Lex's shoulder gently.

 

"Lex. Birthday boy. Wake up I've brought your breakfast."

 

Lex cracked open one eye to look up at Clark. He smiled lazily and rolled over, presenting Clark with his first up close view of Lex's cock. 

 

"It better be after eight, Farmboy, or you are in deep shit."

 

Clark laughed and pulled his eyes away from Lex's crotch, but not before Lex noticed where Clark's eyes had been focused. 

 

"It's eight-thirty-five to be exact. I've sent the servants away so you have only me to take care of you today. You are totally at my mercy."

 

"You know, from someone else that might sound like a threat, but you don't scare me. I need to pee, have my coffee ready when I come out, will you?"

 

Lex rolled out of the bed and stretched before heading into the bathroom. Clark didn't realize that the mirrored doors of the closet gave Lex a perfect view of him drooling as he stared at Lex's ass. 

 

 

Lex smiled as he let go in the toilet. This was shaping up to be the best birthday of his life so far. He didn't expect Clark to act on the obvious attraction, but made a note to let Clark discover him naked whenever possible. He also decided to eat his breakfast nude. 

 

He reentered his bedroom to find Clark arranging the food on the table. He sat and Clark looked at him for a moment before taking his seat across the table.

 

"Do you normally eat nude, Lex?"

 

"Only when farm boys show up in my bedroom with food on a tray for me. I wear clothes in front of the help. They gossip enough about me without letting them see me in all my glory."

 

"I've never heard any of them say anything. But I guess they wouldn't to me."

 

"Probably not. They'd know you would tell me. So what do you have planned for us today?"

 

"My folks have gone into Metropolis to see mom's aunt. They'll be gone until after dinnertime. I thought I'd show you the family skeletons."

 

"I'm intrigued, Clark. I didn't think the Kents had any. I especially didn't think I'd be invited to see them."

 

"I've come to trust you, Lex. More than anyone except my folks. I want you to know everything."

 

"Well, I guess I'd better finish my breakfast and take a shower. Want to wash my back?"

 

Lex smiled at the blush that spread over Clark's face. His grin increased as he watched the boy shift in his chair. 

 

"I think you're old enough to bathe yourself."

 

Lex chuckled and let the subject drop. They moved on to discuss the upcoming events at school and Lex's latest hassle with his father. When they finished eating Clark took the dishes down to the kitchen while Lex showered hurriedly. He was anxious to see the Kent family skeletons. 

 

Lex dressed as carefully as Clark had. He had never worn his leather pants in Smallville but he just knew Clark would like them. As with most of his clothing, these had been made for him. The soft calf's leather was molded to his body. The design such that all his assets were shown off to full advantage. He added a silk shirt of the sheerest white that allowed his nipples to show through. At the last minute he decided to put in the nipple ring he normally went without since moving to Smallville.

 

Clark's slack jawed reaction made Lex crow inwardly. He kept his face straight and his voice steady as he asked if Clark wanted to drive. 

 

"Which car are we taking?"

 

"You're driving, you pick."

 

"The new Porsche. You haven't let me drive that one yet."

 

Lex settled back and let Clark drive him toward the farm. He was sure that whatever Clark had to show him wouldn't be bad. After all the Kents were one of the most respected families in Smallville. Whatever it was couldn't be that bad, could it? 

 

When they arrived, Clark led Lex across the yard. Lex watched as Clark pulled a set of keys from his pocket and opened the heavy-duty padlock on the door. He gave Clark a puzzled look.

 

"We don't keep our skeletons in the closet. We hide them in the storm cellar."

 

Lex realized that Clark really did have something serious to show him. He vowed inwardly that no matter what it was he would never tell anyone else what Clark was about to reveal to him. He followed Clark cautiously down the steps into the darkness. 

 

"Hold on Lex and I'll light the lantern."

 

He heard the sound of a match being struck and then light surrounded his friend. 

 

"Lex, this is something only my parents know about. You and I have been bound together for a long time, you just didn't know that."

 

Clark set the lantern down on a barrel and moved to a covered shape further back in the cellar. Lex froze as he watched the small ship being uncovered. Part of him wanted to think it was a joke made up by his friend as a birthday surprise. But when he touched it and it felt so different from any metal he had ever touched he knew that wasn't the case.

 

"Clark, I really need you to explain this to me. Where did this come from? What do you mean we are bound together?"

 

"Lex, I'm not from here. This is the ship I came to Earth in. The day of the meteors, the day you lost your hair. Those meteors came down with my ship. We think they were from my home world."

 

"You aren't joking are you?"

 

"No, I'm serious. I'm so different from humans. I don't play sports because I'm afraid I'll hurt someone. And it wouldn't be fair anyway since I can run to Metropolis and back in the time it takes most guys my age to run a lap around the football field."

 

"So you did rip the roof off my car that day? I did hit you."

 

"Yes."

 

Clark waited while Lex processed the information. "Your parents don't know you planned to tell me this, do they?"

 

"No. They'd never approve, and for more reasons than just you being a Luthor. They're afraid of what will happen to me if the world found out."

 

"But you're stronger. You could escape."

 

"Well, see that's the other skeleton."

 

"What?"

 

"The meteor rocks. The green ones make me weak, sick. We think that they could kill me if I was exposed too long."

 

"Clark, I…Damn! And you're trusting me with this. I knew you thought of me as a friend but this is…"

 

Clark shrugged and grinned.

 

"Happy birthday to the man who has everything."

 

"Not quite everything. But this comes pretty close. There has to be more reason for this than just my birthday."

 

Lex reached out to Clark and was pleased when Clark moved forward into his personal space. He rested his hand on Clark's shoulder as he starred into the slightly shy eyes.

 

"Ah…There is one other reason. I hope you'll still talk to me after I tell you."

 

"What is it, Clark?"

 

"I love you. Not just as a friend. I've been having wet dreams about you. And thinking about you when I jerk off."

 

The words rushed, bubbling out of Clark like water rushing over a falls, his face turning bright red as he said them. He waited for Lex to pull away, but the hand on his shoulder didn't move. 

 

"Be sure, Clark. Because I'm going to give you a chance to leave this place and we'll pretend this never happened - any of it. But if you say those three words again I'm going to jump you right here and you will *never* be with anyone else the rest of your life."

 

Clark's smile lit up the darkest corner of the cellar.

 

"I love you, Lex. That's four - do you mind?"

 

The answer was a growl as Lex jumped to wrap arms and legs around Clark. The first kiss was everything each of them had dreamed it would be. Lex's fingers slipped into Clark's silky hair as one of Clark's hands caressed a bald scalp. Clark's other hand was busy squeezing a round butt cheek. Lex moaned as Clark's tongue rubbed gently against the small scar on his lip. 

 

Finally, Lex pulled back, smiling at the lustful look in Clark's eyes.

 

"Clark, I hate to be practical at such a romantic moment but I think we need to go back to my place. Somehow I don't think the Kent household is stocked with lube."

 

"It wasn't until last night. I made a run to Metropolis after the folks went to sleep. I just hope I bought the right stuff. I did get a recommendation from one of the clerks. He made it plain he'd be glad to help me use any of the products on the shelves."

 

"Remind me to buy that store and fire that guy later. Right now I just want to enjoy my birthday gifts from the man I love."

 

"That's a relief. I was wondering if you felt the same way."

 

"Sorry. I should have said it sooner. I love you, Clark Kent. Now, let's go see what you bought."

 

Clark started walking toward the stairs carrying Lex.

 

"Wait! Put me down. You need to cover that up again, put out the lantern and we need to lock this place. By the way I'll have a special vault built to store that in. Don't want anyone to find it."

 

Clark nodded knowing that Lex would be looking out for him now. It warmed him more than he ever thought possible. And those words even more than the declaration of love told Clark of his place in Lex's life. 

 

Lex walked up the steps, swaying a little to entice his soon to be lover into hurrying. Clark covered the ship carefully, not wanting his parents to find the tarp misplaced. He put out the lantern and put it back on the hook, then bounded up the steps. Lex was waiting for him a few steps away from the cellar doors, holding the lock ready. 

 

Once the door was secured Clark grabbed Lex up and ran across the yard, into the house, and up to his room. Kicking the bedroom door closed he set Lex down carefully. Taking a step back he suddenly felt shy. At this point in his life Clark had kissed exactly three people, besides his mother that is. 

 

Sex was still just something he had been told about and read about on the Internet. Plus, toss in the fact that he was from another planet and had no idea how things were done there. Then there was the superhuman abilities. He was a little afraid of what he might do. 

 

Lex saw the hesitation and correctly read the reason.

 

"You've had to hold back all your life, haven't you? Make sure you didn't hurt someone. Now you're faced with having sex for the first time, all the biological imperatives that entails. Don't worry, Clark. I'm not afraid that you'll hurt me. I do have a question for you though. Do you feel pain easily?"

 

"No. The only time I've felt pain was around the meteor rocks. My mother had to take a small one with us whenever she took me for my inoculation. That's the only way the needle could work on me."

 

Lex grinned, a slow predator grin as he moved toward Clark. "Good! That means I can fuck you as hard as I've been dreaming about and I won't hurt you."

 

Clark moaned as Lex's tongue slipped out to trace his lips. Then he jumped with surprise as Lex's fingers gripped a nipple and twisted it. Lex pulled back slightly and chuckled when Clark leaned toward him, seeking his touch. Clark might not feel pain but he certainly felt something. Lex's touch was electric to him. The twisted nipple hardened and sent a signal straight down to his cock making it stand up proudly. 

 

"Clark, I'm clean. Will you let me do you bareback?"

 

Clark looked at Lex puzzled for a minute then the words clicked through the fog of lust he was wrapped in. 

 

"I've fantasized about us doing it that way. I bought condoms but we don't have to use them. I trust you, Lex."

 

"Yes, you proved that today but this is a little different and most gays don't trust their partners without testing these days."

 

"But, Lex, you aren't gay. I mean there was Victoria and…"

 

"Let's not discuss the former Mrs. Luthor, please. Since we're being honest - you won't be my first man. But I always used protection. I consider myself BI. Today you gave me a great gift - your trust that I could know your secret and keep it. So I give you my word that I'll never lie to you again from this day forward."

 

Clark reached out, pulling Lex close and covered his mouth in a long kiss. Somehow during the kiss he managed to get them both naked and on the bed. When he let Lex breathe again Lex groaned.

 

"Clark, you need to give me some time to get used to you moving so fast. I mean you've played the clumsy teen so well that my mind is having trouble coping with this new side of you."

 

"I'm sorry, Lex."

 

"Shh. We both have adjustments to make. Want to show me what kind of lube the soon to be fired clerk suggested?"

 

"Lex, please don't fire him. He isn't a threat to you. I'll never even shop there again."

 

"Alright, Clark, he can keep his job. But you can't keep your virtue. Now where is the lube? I want the rest of my birthday gift. You *are* part of my gift, aren't you?"

 

"God, I hope so." Clark rolled away from Lex to fumble in the drawer of the night table. Turning back he held out the brand new large size container of lube.

 

"Probe, Clark? How old was this clerk?"

 

"Why? Won't that work?"

 

"It'll work fine. I just prefer other products. We'll go back to my place later and I'll show you the brands I like. Although if I can't hurt you that won't be such a big factor when I do you, only when you do me."

 

Lex smiled as Clark's eyes widened. "You would let me?"

 

"Let you? I'll be down right pissed if you don't. Guess now would be a good time to tell you I'm a size queen and I love uncut cocks."

 

"Really? I've always been a little embarrassed in the locker room. I'm the only uncut guy in the school."

 

Lex reached down and tugged at the foreskin of Clark's dick. Then he slid his forefinger underneath and rubbed a slow circle around the glans. Clark moaned, clutched at Lex seeking his lips for another kiss. Lex blazed a trail of heat down Clark's chin, over his throat and finally latched onto a nipple that he proceeded to bite as hard as he could.

 

Clark whimpered and arched into the touch. Lex pushed at him and was pleased when Clark rolled onto his back. Lex straddled the younger man, rubbing against him bringing their cocks into alignment. Bending down he took Clark's mouth, exploring the interior slowly, gently. 

 

Lex continued to kiss, suck and bite Clark as he moved sensuously against him. Both men were leaking pre-come and Lex allowed that to lubricate them, increasing his movements against his lover. 

 

"Lex, please…I need…"

 

"What do you need, Clark?"

 

"You…I need you…want you…inside me."

 

Lex kissed Clark once more while using his legs to push Clark's apart. Rising to his knees, Lex pushed Clark's legs up and was pleased when Clark grabbed his own thighs to hold himself open for Lex. Clark watched as Lex coated his dick with the lube, craned his head up to watch as Lex positioned himself.

 

Lex looked at Clark as he pressed the head into the tight hole.

 

"Do it, Lex!"

 

Grabbing Clark's thighs Lex thrust forward burying his dick to the base of his shaft in Clark. The sigh that slipped from Clark's lips indicated anything but pain. Lex rotated his hips a few times and Clark's body opened a little more for him.

 

"Nothing quite like knowing you are taking a virgin." Lex's voice was rough with his emotions. 

 

Clark moaned as Lex began moving in him. At first a steady slow penetration, pulling out all but the head then pushing back in to the hilt. Clark clutched at the covers of his bed afraid he would hurt Lex if he grabbed at him.

 

"Clark, I can't hold on much longer. Stroke yourself I want you to come with me."

 

Clark's hand wrapped around his hard shaft and he pumped himself viciously. Lex tightened his hold on the firm thighs and thrust into Clark's body as hard and fast as he could. He had never felt so free during sex. Had always been afraid of his violent needs. But this was Clark, Clark could and would take anything Lex wanted to give him without pain.

 

"Lexxxxxxxxx!"

 

Clark's come shot high into the air. The resulting contractions of his ass plunged Lex over the edge and he ground against Clark as his balls emptied into the quaking ass. Both men panted trying to fill deprived lungs. Clark with his eyes rolled back in his head, Lex with a smile that had never graced his face before. 

 

When Lex finally pulled slowly out, Clark sighed. Lex went in search of a cloth to clean them up. Coming back he found Clark lying as he had left him. 

 

"Clark?" He stroked the warm cloth over Clark's stomach, cleaning up all traces of come. Clark's eyes fluttered a few times then opened. Lex sucked in his breath at the love he saw there.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Thanks? For what, Clark?"

 

"Having a birthday."

 

"Clark, I think you are sex drunk. Come on big boy, we need to get cleaned up and go back to my place. I have plans for the rest of my birthday and they involve you, a better brand of lube and me riding my cock horse to Branbury Cross."

 

"Is that some sort of age joke?"

 

"Well, you are much younger than me. And what we just did is still illegal in several states, including this one."

 

"You better watch it old man or your cock horse might just jump the fence."

 

Clark yanked Lex down on his chest. Lex's laugh filled the room as Clark found a tickle spot around his ribs. Somehow they both knew that this was forever. I mean what more could a man want than a hot lover who makes him laugh and is his best friend as well?

 

The beginning


End file.
